


Koolickle

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Humor, M/M, Trying new food, Trying something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: This wan't what Bucky had in mind when he had told Clint he wanted to try new foods.





	Koolickle

“Here ya go, enjoy.” Clint said, putting a plate down on the counter, in front of Bucky with a flourish.

Bucky eyed the object in front of him skeptically.  It was cylinder in shape, about four inches long, two inches in diameter, and a color that Bucky was having a hard time coming up with a name for; it was a bright red with green under tone that he had never seen before and was pretty sure did not exist in nature.

“What is it?” he demanded.

“A Koolickle.” Clint informed him.

“A what?” Bucky asked, not too sure the sounds that came out of Clint’s mouth were actually words.

“A Koolickle.” Clint repeated. “A dill pickle marinated in kool-aid, cherry flavor in this case.”

Bucky stared at the koolickle for several minutes, trying to turn the strange thing into something more appealing, but nothing happened.

“Babe, I’m pretty sure this is not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to try new foods.” He informed Clint.

“Come on, where’s your sense of adventure?” Clint asked.

Bucky poked at the koolickle, it jiggled. He shuddered.

“Have you actually eaten one?” he asked.

“Yup.” Clint replied.

“What’s it taste like”

“Well,” Clint stated, “it’s, umm…, kind of like… well… it’s hard to describe actually, you really need to try it to understand.”

“Uh hu.” Bucky mumbled.

“What’s a matter,” Clint teased, “is the big, brave, super soldier scared to try a little koolickle.”

Bucky glared at him as he grabbed the bizarre food off the plate and bit into it. An explosion of conflicting things hit his tongue and his brain struggled to translate them. Salty, sugary, tangy, mushy, crisp, vinegary, weird, it was all of those things, but those words didn’t actually describe it, they were the only ones his brain could come up with.

“Well.” Clint demanded when he had chewed and swallowed, “what do you think?”

“You were right, it’s hard to describe.” Bucky told him.

“But did you like it?”

“I don’t know, maybe, I think so.” Bucky said, trowing his hands up and shrugging.

Clint laughed.

“That was my reaction too.” He admitted.

Bucky threw the uneaten koolickle on the plate, then grabbed Clint’s shirt and pulled him down so he could kiss him.

“Ummm.” Clint hummed, licking his lips when he pulled back.

“Ok, that fills the strange food portion of my day. Can I have some normal food now?” he asked.

“Sure, but what should we do with the rest of it, I’d hate to waste food.” Clint mused.

Bucky got a wicked look on his face as he jumped up and went to the doorway to the common room.

“Hey, Stevie, you’ve got to try this.” He called.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Koolickles are pickles marinaded in Kool-aid (really)  
> You can find them in some party stores & gas stations in the southern U.S. They are something you have to experience to understand.


End file.
